The Silver Fortress
by Fatimahtmah
Summary: After defeating Dexter in Dressrosa, Luffy and Misaki were set sail to the Zou. However, Luffy was kidnapped by man and Bill, whom leader of Silver Pirates. But, he was working with some, causing Misaki felt suspicious of them


Silver Mine Arc

Previously, our heroes had landed in the country of Dressrosa in order to carry out their plan to destroy Donquixote Doflamingo's SMILE Factory. However, things took an unexpected turn when Luffy enters a fighting tournament with Misaki in order to win the late Portgas D. Ace's Flame-Flame Fruit. During that time, Luffy befriends a woman gladiator named Rebecca, who is fighting to protect a toy soldier who had raised her since her childhood. Things get even worse when it is revealed that Doflamingo had set a trap for the Straw Hat-Heart Alliance, planning to take them all out and get Caesar back.

Notably, that the man named Dexter had a plan to takeover to Dressrosa in order to becoming king..

When Law loses a one-on-one fight against his former captain, Luffy resolves to save him while Nami, ,Nana, Sanji, Chopper, Brook, and Momonosuke flee with Caesar to Zou, all while being chased by Big Mom's crew. During that time, Luffy has an unexpected reunion with his long-lost brother, Sabo, who had been thought dead for 12 years and is now the Revolutionary Army's Chief of Staff. After Luffy

After Luffy rescues Law and Usopp undoes the spell on the citizens that have been turned into toys, Dexter decided to overthrow Doflamingo and get rid on Jane. After, resolves about Jane, Luffy and his friends was easily to fight man and Dressrosa was saved from pirates's help. Jane later reveals as savior to Dressrosa citizens and Admiral Fujitora gave her a letter.

A few days after some much needed rest, Luffy and the group set out to catch up to Sanji and the rest of the crew, but as they do, they gain some more muscle in the form of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. Later, Misaki asked her about her resolves to plan and Luffy began to thanking to help him.

Since his defeat, Doflamingo predicts that a great war will occur over the One Piece, and there will only be one victor...and that person will be the next King of the Pirates.

After the celebration, the Straw Hats see that their bounties have risen. With Doflamingo arrested, Luffy, his crew, Law, and Alice went set sail to Zou to reunited..

Right now, it's only been a day since the Straw Hats departed from Dressrosa and said goodbye to all their friends and allies. As the Going Luffy-Senpai sailed... A young girl was sat on deck.

"Wow! I'm thought that you help pirates from them." Said Tamayo. She wore a light green shirt, brown short and brown shoes.

"Yeah!" Said Misaki. She wore a light blue shirt, a blue-shaped heart onto print her shirt, light blue shorts, long sock and brown shoes.

"It just simple giving more when we need a their help. Perhaps, they maybe involved among us."

"Yeah! You're right."

Then, Luffy was come. He wore a red cardigan, yellow sash and blue short.

"Hey! Misaki hi!" He shouted. "Why are you doing here!"

"Oh! Luffy _-san_." She smiles at straw hat captain. She met her eyes to him.

"Did I heard your conversation?" He asked the two girl.

"N-nothing." She said, causing him to giggled.

Then, Koutarou and Robin came. He wore light shirt and blue jeans while Robin who wore a pale rose turtleneck shirt, dark fuschia-colored shorts, and a pair of cream colored heels

"Guys!" He shouted. "You still talk with Suzuhara?"

"Fufufu, it seems you were talked with my captain, Miracle Rookies."

" _no way! She call me my epithet!_ " she thought, until Luffy wondered at her.

"Did you say anything to us?" Robin asked her.

"Nothing."

"Oh, yes," Robin answered. "Rooster boy said that lunch should be ready soon."

"Lunch!" Luffy exclaimed as he looked at each other with drooling mouths.

XXX

Down on the deck, Zoro, Usopp, Franky,,Kin'emon, and Kanjuro are sitting around a spread of food, such as meat, hot dogs, rice, noodles, soup, and other dishes.

"WHOA!" Luffy exclaimed as he came to food. Misaki only saw him. "let's eat with us, Misaki."

"Looks great, doesn't it?!" Usopp asked, wearing a light green short-sleeved collared shirt buttoned up halfway with a short, black line on the middle of each sleeve and a dark green cap with his signature goggles resting on top of it.

"Can't wait to eat it!" Franky added, wearing a black v-neck t-shirt with four symbols on it arranged in a square pattern (An "I", "H", "T", and a sun-like symbol), and his hair styled in a bit of a slicked-back look, like Smoker's.

"Heh!" Zoro smirked, wearing a dark-blue t-shirt with his green coat and haramaki over a pair of long, black trousers and boots. "Not bad!"

"Thanks a lot for the food!" Luffy called as he and the others ate, the piles of dishes growing and growing around them. "It sure is good!"

"Thank you, Mr. Bartolomeo!" Misaki added.

"WE'RE SO HAPPY TO BE ALIVE!" exclaimed the Barto Club crew.

However, it seemed that the happiness was short-lived, for Robin soon spotted some dark clouds up in the sky, rumbling with thunder.

"Oh, dear," Robin said. "I don't think I like the look of those storm clouds."

As soon as everyone looked up, a huge chunk of hail came falling from the sky and hit the sea with a loud SPLASH! Soon after, more ice chunks came raining down!

"GAH!" Usopp screamed. "IT'S HAILING!"

"And they're HUGE!" Luffy shouted. "It's as big as your head!"

"Look out! Take cover!" Robin cried.

Misaki and Tamayo ran around in panic, barely avoiding getting hit by one of the hail chunks, which ended up putting a hole in the deck.

"Oh, crap!" cursed one of the Barto Club Pirates.

"Quickly!" Bartolomeo ordered. "Luffy- senpai and everyone else! Hurry and get inside!"

"What?! No way!" Luffy shouted. "We can help, too!"

"Hey, which one of you is the navigator here?!" Franky questioned as he punched the hail away. "I need orders!"

"Oh, well, that's the thing," Bartolomeo answered. "We don't have a navigator. We were just a bunch of land-based gangsters at first!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Usopp questioned.

"Why those pirate idiot? Geez, they were thinking. I've been arrive at New world." Misaki said.

"Hey! Granny!" Gambia said into a Transponder Snail. "This is Gambia! Listen, huge hail just started falling on us! What do we do?!"

"Oh, that's right!" Bartolomeo realized. "Whenever we got into scrapes like this, we'd usually call Granny back at home to give us advice!"

"Oh, that's great!" Usopp replied. "Someone who knows the sea very well! So what do we do, then?!"

"Hey, I know!" Gambia piped up. "Isn't there wads of chewing gum stuck to the deck and we couldn't get them off?"

"Wait, that's what that is?" Robin asked, grimacing a bit in disgust.

'I hate chewing gum,' she added mentally.

"Granny says if we wrap up the hail with cloth, the gum will peel right off!" said Gambia.

"Hey, she's right!" said another Barto Club member as he used the hail to peel off some gum. "Look! It came right off!"

"THAT'S NOT THE KIND OF ADVICE WE NEED, RIGHT NOW!" Usopp barked.

Just then, WHAK! One of the crew members got knocked out by a giant piece of hail!

"See?! You got hit!" Usopp shouted.

"She says to rub some sugar on the bump on his head!" Gambia spoke up.

"NAMI!" Luffy cried. "HELP US~!"

"Luffy! Nami isn't here!" Misaki barked.

"Of all the ships we could've boarded," Usopp started, "we ended up getting on the wrong one!"

"I guess we have no choice but to deal with this ourselves!" Zoro said.

"If only we had the Sunny with us!" Franky added.

"How lively," Robin chuckled.


End file.
